


Safe

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Even after months, nightmares of Mzinchaleft still haunt Mjoll. Having Gasha to weather the storm with her helps.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For long-time Paunchy readers, some of you might recognise Gasha as the Orsimer tattoo artist/piercer from a one-shot I did a little while ago! For those that aren't, she runs a little shop in Riften called the Maker's Mark where she mods people's bodies. Anyway, I imagined her having a fairly subdued life outside the shop, and I thought her and Mjoll would make a sweet pair.

With every step Mjoll took into Mzinchaleft, she heard it. The grind of gears, the clank of metal, the hiss of steam. They roared in her ears, reverberating through her very bones.

The Centurion towered above, its cold, metal face looking down as it knocked her to the floor with one robust swing of its arm. Grimsever slipped from her grasp as her vision faded.

Mjoll jolted upward, heart beating violently against her chest. She gasped for breath.

Gasha’s hand gripped hers. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Mjoll’s hand squeezed Gasha’s, comforted by the solidity. She breathed.

“You’re safe. I promise.”


End file.
